The Party
by Kmorgan1590
Summary: Rated R for later chapters and for a little incest.HrDM HPGW RWLL
1. The Morning After

**(A/N) This is my first fanfic I hope you enjoy.**

Ginny woke up on the day before school was to start. She was now a sixth year student and a Prefect. As she climbed out of the bed at the Burrow, she glanced around and sighed in relief. But then it all came back to her, every little detail of last night. She was devastated. Last night her, Hermione, Luna, Ron, Harry, and Draco, all had gotten drunk off the Fire Whiskey they found in Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's bedroom. The reason Draco was there was because Draco had become Harry's friend when they were in sixth year. Draco had moved in with the Weasley's after Draco's father disowned him. As Ginny sat on her bed she was thinking about everything that happened last night.

_O my Gosh! I Can't believe what I did last night! I wonder if the other's remember what happened? _Ginny thought


	2. Questions and Breakfast

**(A/N) Sorry the last chapter was so short here's chapter two.**

As Ginny walked down the stairs for breakfast she had to pass Hermione's room so she knocked on the door. Hermione called from within "Ten more minutes, Mum!"

"Mione, it's me, Ginny, can I come in?" Ginny hollered.

" Sure. Just let me brush my hair." Hermione said.

" Mione, do you remember what happened last night?"

"No. What happened?"

"O nothing just wondering."

_Great I might be the only one who remembers what happened. Hopefully Harry doesn't remember what I did. O God what if Draco remembers ? That would just kill Hermione. I can't tell them._

At the breakfast table all was normal except that Ginny didn't touch her food.

"Gin, are you feeling ok?" asked Harry.

"I'm just not hungry." replied Ginny.

_Ok so it's safe to think that Harry doesn't remember what happened. Great Ron and Luna are making out again. Draco can't take his eyes off Hermione. Ah all is normal. But how come I feel so weird. I should tell them. Maybe tomorrow on the train. I want to have fun today._


	3. On The Trian

**(A/N) Sorry, haven't written for awhile.**

On the train going to school.

"Harry, I need to tell you something!"

"What is it Ginny?"

_Ok so now I'm about to tell him everything. Oh Goddess I hope I'm doing the right thing. Maybe he won't hate me after all, we were after all fucking drunk. _Ginny giggles._ It's amazing what Hermione did. I never thought she was the type to do that. Wow!_

"Well do you remember the other night when we found the Firewhiskey?"

"Not very well, only up till 10:00. Why?"

"Ok, promise you won't be mad at me after I tell you this?"

"Now why would I me mad? I promise I won't be mad."

"Ok, this is what happened. . . ."

**So for the next half hour Ginny and Harry sat in the compartment with Harry listening to what Ginny told him. In the end Harry was in so much shock that he couldn't talk.**

"Harry are you mad at me? Please don't be mad at me. We were all drunk after all!"

"Ginny, why didn't you tell me sooner? Does Ron and Hermione know?"

" No, they don't. I didn't tell them yet. I'm so sorry Harry."

**With that Ginny ran out of the compartment crying.**

"Ginny wait come back! I'm not mad at you!"

**(A/N) Please R&R. Love Much.**


	4. Heads and Marriage Proposals

**(A/N) Thanks for the reviews. This is the next chapter.**

**In another part of the train. **

"Hermione? Aren't you happy that we're both Heads? I mean after all we get our own dorm." Draco asked.

"I'm just shocked, and happy. What do you think about a snog fest?"

"You know I would never turn you down!" Said Draco with a huge grin on his face.

**Well now that Hermione and Draco have found out that they are School Head Girl and Boy. They snog all the way to school.**

"Ronald?"

"Yes Luna?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to hear it again."

"Do you love me Luna?"

"I love you with all my heart."

_Ok Ron it's now or never ask her to marry you. You can do you love her after all. Ok get the ring._

"Um, Luna?"

"Yes Ron?"

"Well you know that I love with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."'

"Well spit it out Ron what is it?"

"Luna will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?"

**Ron pulls out the ring with the single princess cut diamond sent in platinum.**

"Oh Ronald of course I'll marry you. I love you so much!"

"I love you, Luna!"


	5. New Students and a Missing Ginny

**(A/N) Sorry I haven't written for awhile.**

**_So our favorite couples finally get to school and the sorting is done. The new headmistress Fay Morgan gave the start of term speech. It just so happened that Headmistress Morgan had a daughter in 7th year who had become the new Slytherin. She had transferred from the very small magic school in Boise, Idaho. And just as she sat down at the new table a young boy came up to talk to her._**

"Hello, my name is Blaise. So you're the new girl this year?"

"Yes, I'm the new girl. By the way my name is Kathryn, but you can call my Kat everyone else does."

"Well Kat welcome to Hogwarts! What magic school did you transfer from again?"

"It's a really small hick school in the U.S. its in Boise, Idaho."

"Oh! What's the name I might have heard of it?"

"It's ISWS. Idaho State Witchcraft School."

"Really my cousin goes to that school. Her name is Anna Schirmer, do you know her?"

"Yeah Anna and I are like best friends. I miss her."

"Well since your new here and my cousins best friend, why don't I show you around the school?"

"That sounds nice. Are you in Slytherin as well?"

"As a matter of fact I am. So why don't we start with the common room?"

**_With that Blaise and Kat walk away towards the common room. But over at the Gryffindor table Harry was ecstatic looking for Ginny who had disappeared as soon as they arrived._**

"Ron have you seen Ginny?"

"Nope."

"Luna have you seen Ginny?"

"Yeah see went straight to the common room."

"Thankz. I'll see you guys later."

**_With that Harry went straight to the common room. _**


	6. Ginny's Dream part 1

**(A/N) Ok I'm sorry the chapters are so short. It's the stupid Microsoft word. Thank you so much for the reviews. If you don't want to read a sex story don't read this chapter.**

_**As Ginny lay on her bed thinking she started to drift off to sleep.**_

_Ginny's dream._

"_Harry look what I found?"_

"_What is it Ginny?"_

"_I found the Fire Whiskey. Ron, Luna, Draco, Mione, come in here."_

"_What do you want Ginny?" Ron asked unenthusiastically._

"_I was just wondering if anyone wanted some Fire Whiskey."_

"_Sure!" everyone says together._

_**Well as the friends shared the bottle the fun was just building up in them. Finally when the bottle was empty, and everyone was drunk, their senses so messed up that they didn't know who everyone else was, the party started.**_

"_Hey there sexy!" Mione says to Harry._

"_Wuts up gurl?"_

"_Who wants to see something?" Mione asks._

"_We do!" everyone says._

_Mione got up on the table and conjures a brass table and start to strip and pole dance. All the while Ginny and Ron were flirting with each other._

"_Hey what do you say we ditch these guys?" Ron asked Ginny._

"_Sure. What did you have in mind?" Ginny said wonderingly._

"_Let's go up to my room and have some fun." Ron suggested with a smirk on his face._

_So Ron and Ginny went up to his room, as soon as they got into the room Ron shut the door and put a silencing charm on it. He pushed his sister down on his bed and started to undress himself. While Ginny did the same with herself._


	7. Ginny's Dream part 2

"_Are you ready for this?" Ron asked with the smirk there again._

"_Hell yeah! Give me your best and don't hold back!"_

_Just then Ron started to kiss Ginny so fiercely it looked like he was going to tear her mouth off. Both of them fighting control but in the end Ginny gave in to her brother. Just at that moment Ron pushed into her for they were both naked now. Ginny let out a small whimper of pain but Ron just kept pushing and soon they were both enjoying the sensation of this great sex. When they both reached their climax, they just fell back on the bed. _

"_Ron that was amazing."_

"_I know I am."_

"_Now it's my turn."_

"_What?"_

_Just as he said that she was starting to move down his body to his meaty phallus. When she reached it she started to rub it gently first, than faster and when it finally was getting hard again she stuck it in her mouth. She started to suck it slowly than faster. When he finally came in her mouth she knew her job was done._

"_Wow! You really know what you were doing down there."_

"_Thank you."_

"_My turn, right?"_

"_Yup!"_

_Ron started at her neck and moved down very slowly, panting little kisses all down her body till he reached her belly, because just then Draco and Luna burst in._

"_Ron, what fuck are you doing? That's your sister man!" stated Draco._

"_My sister?" Just then Ron realized that Ginny was really his sister. "Oh shit! Ginny I can't believe we just did that. I'm so sorry."_

_Meanwhile downstairs Harry and Hermione were starting to snog._

_**Just then Ginny wakes up to Harry calling her name.**_


	8. Secrets?

**(A/N) So I hope you all liked my story so far.**

Last Chapter:

"_My sister?" Just then Ron realized that Ginny was really his sister. "Oh shit! Ginny I can't believe we just did that. I'm so sorry."_

_Meanwhile downstairs Harry and Hermione were starting to snog._

_**Just then Ginny wakes up to Harry calling her name.**_

End Chapter

"Ginny, where are you?"

"I'm in my room."

"What's wrong honey?"

"Just a bad dream." Lied Ginny.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No! It's nothing."

"Okay, well I brought you some food."

"Thanks Harry, but I'm not very hungry."

"Oh, okay I'll leave it here."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you Ginny. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering."

"Do you love me Ginny?"

"I love you so much Harry. Come here silly."

**_Harry and Ginny sat down on her bed when all-of-a-sudden, Harry was kissing Ginny. At first Ginny kissed back but then she pulled away._**

"Harry, I want to tell you something."

"What is it my, snuggle-boo?"

"Remember when I told you on the train about what happened when we were all drunk?"

"Yeah but I told you I wasn't mad at you. I mean it's not like you had sex."

_**Awkward silence.**_

"Well, while I was sleeping I remembered exactly what I did. I'm so sorry! But I did have sex. I'm so sorry."

"Who was it?"

"Ron."

"You had sex with your brother?"

"We were all drunk. Please don't hate me. I didn't know what I was doing."

_**More awkward silence.**_

"Ginny, did you use protection?"

"I-I-I, don't remember?"

"I think you should go see a Medi-Whitch."

"I'll go in the morning. I'm so sorry."

"Forget it Gin, just forget it."

**_After about five minutes of just sitting there Harry got up, said goodnight to Ginny and left. Ginny just sat there thinking about what they had just talked about._**


	9. KatBlaise and CrabbeGoyle?

_**(A/N) SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING I GOT A NEW COMPUTER AND HAVE BEEN WORKING MY ASS OFFAT THREE JOBS. SO HERE YOU GO! ENJOY!**_

**Okay the new girl, Kat, and Blaise are having a _very private _tour of the school. Lets check it out.**

"So Blaise are there a lot of single guys in Slytherin?"

"As a matter of fact there only three left. Me, Gregory Golye, and Vincent Crabbe. Why do you ask?"

"Oh! No reason in particular. It's just that there are a lot of cute bouys at this school. At my old school all of them were ether ugly or really immature."

"Oh! Sorry to hear about that. Listen I was just wondering if you have a boyfriend?"

**Blushing Kat answers him.** "No me and my last boyfriend broke up because he wouldn't let me hang out with other guys unless he was there. He was very possessive."

"Oh! Well in that case would you like to go to the back to school dance with me?"

"I would love to. I thought you would never ask."

"Really? How did you know about the back to school dance?"

"Did you forget my mother is Headmistress?"

"Right I bloody forgot. Sorry. Now that we're on the topic of dance's I was just wondering if…. Um… how do I say this. Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to."

**They walked hand in hand all around the school. Him showing her everything. When they reach the Slytherin portrait hole Blaise told her the password, "PUREBLOOD", and showed her where the girls dorm was. Then went to leave the common room.**

"Wait, Blaise, where are you going isn't that the boys dorm?" pointing to the stairs next to the girls.

"Well seeing as I'm a Prefect, I sleep in a different dorm than the other boys."

"Oh! Um this may sound silly but I'm not used to sleeping alone, so could I sleep with you?"

"If you want to sure. Go grab your pajamas. I'll wait right here."

**Kat ran up the stairs to grab her stuff she would need. While she was up there Crabbe and Goyle came into the common room. They were full on snogging.**

"Um guys?"

"Oh bloody hell!" both boys said in unison.

"Is there something noone else knows?"

"Well it all started this summer. We'll tell you later cause it looks like your busy." Crabbe stated as Kat came back down the stairs.

**_(A/N) HAHA. SEE I DO UPDATE. OKAY WELL I NEED 5 MORE REVIEWS B4 I UPDATE AGAIN. BYEZ._**


	10. Syphilis and Babies?

**(A/N) LOOK WHO GOT 5 REVIEWS. I FEEL SO SPECIAL. HERE YOU GO.**

**Harry had just left Ginny in her room, he was going to go find the ROR. Ginny however went to find Madame Kinkle. **

" Madame Kinkle? Are you in here?" asked a petite red-head.

"Yes dearie, what can I do for you?" replied the wizened woman.

"Um, can you, well I kinda had unprotected sex with a guy, and was wondering if you could do some tests to make sure nothing is wrong with me." mumbled Ginny.

"Oh! Well lay down hunnie I'll be right back." With that the nurse scurried off.

**After what seemed like years to Ginny the tests were all done.**

"Well do you want the good news or bad news first?"

"I'll take the bad news first." Just as they words left her mouth Ginny knew.

"Well you have Syphilis, but if you take this potion it will go away in about a week."

"And the good news?"

"Well your going to be a mother." Just as she said that Ginny fainted.

**The next day Ginny woke up to see her true love standing in front of her talking to the nurse. That's when it all sunk in, she was pregnant. Wow!**

"Oh Ginny, Hunnie how are you." Harry asked as he saw she was awake.

"Harry did she tell you?"

"Tell me what Hunnie?"

"I'll tell you later."

"No! I want you to tell me now!"

"Okay fine. Well I'm pregnant."

"Oh! Well is it Ron's?"

"Yes, he's the only one I've had sex with. I'm so sorry Harry. If you want me to get rid of it I will. But I'll miss it the rest of my life."

"Gin-Bug, you don't need to get rid of it. We can raise it as ours. That is if you'll have me as your husband?"

"Ha..aa.rrry? Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Yes dear." As he got down on one knee he took out a small forest green, velvet box, "Ginny will you marry me?" Harry opened the box and at first there was nothing in it but slowly a beautiful ring appeared out of thin air. It was a simple white gold band but in the middle was a amazingly dark emerald in the shape of a rose with little green gold leaves.

"Yes, Oh yes Harry! I will! I will!"

"This ring was charmed so that if you really loved me it would appear." Harry stated as he slid the ring on her finger.

**(A/N) WELL THERE YOU GO ALL UPDATED. I NEED 6 REVIEWS B4 I UPDATE.**

Madame Kinkle: She is the new nurse at Hogwarts.


	11. Dance, Dance, Dance

_**(A/N) Ok I know that I haven't updated but I've had some troubles with my life. Ok so here is the update.**_

**Last time:**

"_Gin-Bug, you don't need to get rid of it. We can raise it as ours. That is if you'll have me as your husband?"_

"_Ha..aa.rrry? Are you asking me to marry you?"_

"_Yes dear." As he got down on one knee he took out a small forest green, velvet box, "Ginny will you marry me?" Harry opened the box and at first there was nothing in it but slowly a beautiful ring appeared out of thin air. It was a simple white gold band but in the middle was an amazingly dark emerald in the shape of a rose with little green gold leaves._

"_Yes, Oh yes Harry! I will! I will!"_

"_This ring was charmed so that if you really loved me it would appear." Harry stated as he slid the ring on her finger._

**This time:**

**Ok about a week has passed and the Back – to – School dance is going to happen in three hours.**

"Ginny!! Hurry up I need to get ready also." Hermione sighed. 'Man she takes forever! What could she be doing in there?'

"Good Goddess Mione! I'll be out in a minute." Hollered Ginny. 'Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm engaged to Harry. If only it wasn't Ron's babies. Harry only thinks there's only one, but triplets I have never heard of a Weasley having triplets.'

"Okay, Mione! All yours, want me to wait for you or would you rather I just go down with Harry?" Asked Ginny with a pleading look.

"Nah, it's alright you can go if you want." Said a laughing Hermione. 'Man that face is hilarious.'

"Oh thank you so much Mione" Ginny practically yelled out loud as she hugged her friend.

**Meanwhile in the Boys Dormitory Harry was asking Ron for permission to marry Ginny.**

"Ron, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing Harry. Shoot!"

"Umm, lets see, how can I put this?"

"Out with it man."

"Is it alright if I marry Ginny?"

**An unwelcome silence filled the room to the breaking point. Ron was just standing in front of Harry, silent. No response from the red-headed boy came, then suddenly a sharp intake of air that echoed off the wall was heard.**

"Harry, if you hurt a single hair on her head I'll kill you with my bare hands. Do you understand that?" Ron replied

"Yeah, I understand that. But I could never harm Ginny, I love her too much. I would sell my soul to Voldemort to save her. You know that. So, can I have your permission to marry Ginny?" Asked a desperate Harry

"Sure Harry you can marry her on one condition."

"What's that?"

"That I can be the best man." Ron said with a wry smile.

**Both men finished getting ready for the dance and headed off to find their dates. Ron was looking for Luna and Harry for Ginny. Whatever happened between Goyle and Crabbe? Okay change of setting, Slytherin common room.**

"Ok Crabbe, Goyle, spill!" Blaise stated curiously.

"Well, like we said it happened over the summer. We were at staying at my house, and had invited some muggle strippers back to the manor. They were doing what they do and we were watching like normal guys, when I realized that they weren't turning me on. So I lean over to Goyle and I'm like, 'Dude these chick aren't turning me on.' , and Goyle's like 'Me too.' So we send them away and it's like what to do now." Crabbe stated.

"Then we we're like lets get drunk, so Crabbe went to get the booze. He came back with four bottles of fire whiskey. So after a few hours of heavy drinking, we sort of started making out and we realized that was why the girls weren't turning us on. And so that's how it all started." Said Goyle.

"Just please don't say anything to anyone. Okay?" Insisted Crabbe, with a pleading look.

"Fine, I won't tell anyone if you never do that look again." Replied Blaise, laughing.

"Blaise? Are you down there?" Kat called from the girls dorm.

"Yeah, you ready to go to the dance yet?"

Blaise turns back to Crabbe and Goyle, "I'll talk to you guys later."

**Kat walks down the stairs for the girls dorm, and smiles when she sees' Blaises' mouth drop.**

"Kat, what are you wearing? And could you wear it more often?" Blaise said with a wry smile.

"If you can't tell, I'm wearing a dress. Geeze sometimes you can be really thick."

"But I don't want all the guys staring at my girl. That dress is, well it, it makes me want to take you upstairs and shag you senseless."

**Kat starts to giggle, because he's right the dress is a little revealing but it covers what needs to be covered. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had just bought the dress the day before. It's dark forest green with blood red and black lace detailing on it. It really brought out her eyes, and her bosom.**

"Okay Blaise, you may now escort me to the dance."

"I would be honored." Blaise replied with a smirk.

**The dance went on till 1 am, by that time almost all the students had already left. When the last song played, finished, the teacher told the remaining students to go back to their respective houses and sleep in. Blaise and Kat went to his Prefects room, and cuddled till they fell asleep. Ginny was walking back to Gryfindor tower with Harry, she was thinking about how to tell him about the triplets.**

"Harry, I have to tell you something."

"What is it Ginny?"

"Harry about the baby, there isn't just one."

"You're having twins! Gin that's great news."

"Not twins Harry, triplets."

"Wow! Three at once," **Harry stops walking and turns toward Ginny, he stared at her belly and then placed his hands on it in a loving/protective way. **"I've never heard of a Weasley having triplets. Ginny, I love you no matter what, I just wanted you to know that."

"I love you to Harry."

_**(A/N) Yeah I finally finished this chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Please R&R **_


End file.
